MP7
The MP7 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The MP7 is a weapon found frequently throughout the campaign, but is used only by the SAS. It eventually replaces the M9 as the secondary weapon. Multiplayer The MP7 is also featured in multiplayer, being a usable submachine gun for the Coalition faction since start, being one of its three pre-unlocked weapons (the others being the MP5 and the M4). The MP7 has very low recoil and with a high rate of fire, that coupled with a 40 rounds magazine make this gun the best to start with, as it has higher magazine capacity, rate of fire and damage per second, as well as the clearest ironsights (almost identical to that of a pistol, though bigger). Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 :"The MP7 performs as a middle option between the SMG and Assault Rifle classes. Clear iron sights, low recoil and a 40-round magazine allow you to tackle mid-range encounters without running for cover, and a good fire rate handles well in close quarters situations." :— Call of Duty: Elite description The MP7 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It can only be used in Special Ops and Multiplayer although it appears holstered by some SAS members in "Mind the Gap". Multiplayer The MP7 is unlocked at level 74 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer, and is the last SMG unlocked. The MP7 features the second highest magazine capacity of 40 rounds, second only to the P90's 50 round magazine, and has a moderately high rate of fire as well as moderate power and very low recoil. It also has slightly higher damage at range compared to most SMGs, killing in five shots rather than six. All these features together allow the MP7 to be a reliable close combat weapon, as well as an effective long range weapon when needed. Its low recoil, high magazine capacity, and slightly higher damage at range makes it similar to an SMGs and Assault Rifle hybrid, with SMG handling and Assault Rifle versatility. The MP7's iron sights are very clear, limiting the need for an optic, though its idle sway can certainly throw off the player's aim. As such, the proficiencies Stability or Range are recommended to either reduce sway or to make the shots that do connect more effective. Another effective choice of Proficiency is Attachments with Rapid Fire and Silencer to take advantage of the MP7's low recoil and slightly higher damage than most SMG's at range. The MP7's low damage per bullet is remedied by its low recoil and high rate of fire. Special Ops The MP7 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. It functions the same as the multiplayer version of the MP7. Mission Mode The MP7 is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenge "Over Reactor". Survival Mode The MP7 is available in Survival Mode at level 13 and costs $2000. The MP7 is extremely effective, its high rate of fire and low recoil, added with the low level unlock makes it popular. Its large magazine is good for dispatching large amounts of enemies, as well as taking on Juggernauts. It has plenty of range making it comparable to an assault rifle. The MP7 remains effective up to the point where heavy commando troops arrive. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - unlocked at weapon level 28. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The MP7 returns again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, and is identical in aspect, stats and performance to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized variant, despite having a different HUD icon and a bit more recoil. Trivia *The MP7 is one of the few weapons that are seen in Special Ops but not in campaign; others include the AS50, Stinger, and M320 GLM. *The MP7's killfeed icon is more compressed compared to the pickup icon due to a scaling error in the weapon files. *Despite pre-release statements saying the MP7 had low damage, in game it kills with the same amount of bullets as other SMGs at close range, and actually takes fewer bullets to kill at longer ranges. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, the MP7's HUD icon looks more like the MP7 variant in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. However, the actual model of the gun looks more like Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized's counterpart. *In Call of Duty ELITE it is said that Stability is unlocked for this weapon at Weapon Level 25, while it is actually unlocked at 28. MP7 is the only weapon to say so. *When reloading, it is possible to notice that the magazine is completely solid. This is similar to the M4A1, the M16A4, and the L118A. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, the player appears to hold the MP7's grip very loosely.